Song Fic Meme
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: 10 fics written for the song meme. Warnings for each story inside. Spamano, Gerita, PruRus, SuFin, Denkraine, Romassia, UsUk, Franada, Germany and Prussia (not germancest though) Enjoy xx


1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. you only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist. (I filled in the info about each story after I wrote it down worry xD)

1- Spamano – Romano POV. Fluffy? I think. No real warning here.

2- Gerita – Germany POV. Angst. Character Death.

3- PruRus – Russia POV. Manwhore!Prussia.

4- SuFin – Finland POV. Alcoholic!Sweden.

5- Denkraine – Phone Convo. Off the rails teen!Denmark and teen!Ukraine.

6- UsUk – England POV. Assassin!England and Victim!America. Character Death.

7- Romassia – Romano POV. Angst. Character death.

8- GreTurk – Greece POV.

9- Franada – Canada POV. Voicemail!France.

10- Germany and Prussia. – Prussia POV. Convict!Prussia. No Germancest.

* * *

**Under the Stars – Morning Parade**

Laying back on the rooftop, his arm holding me to his chest as we both stared up at the sky. Something about this felt perfect. I'd been going crazy without him near me. I thought I didn't want him near me but now as we lay that together in silence bar the fading sound of commotion in the city below us, his breathing making my head rise and fall with his, staring up at the stars in the night sky, I realised that I was right. I didn't want him near me. I needed him near me. Needed him to lay there with me, under the stars.

**Drowning Lessons – My Chemical Romance**

From the moment I asked him to marry me, to the moment his psychotic brother promised to kill us both. The troubles we had throughout the days we were together, running from him. All I could every think was how beautiful you would look on that day…and I was right. You looked beautiful in that dress. Laying on the bed of silk, eyes close, body still in the white dress I stained red with your blood. And now I will soak my own clothing in the water that shall drag me down. And we can be together forever Feliciano. Always.

**Loverboy – You Me at Six**

Another night, another girl. The same promise, always broken. "I'll call you sometime, alright?" you always say but you never do. You always break their hearts but you don't seem to care. You never want to stop. You never even think to stop. I don't think I've ever seen you with the same person twice, Loverboy. So why is it I want to be in your bed so badly?

**Camisado – Panic! At the Disco**

Just sit back, I tell you. The doctor will be here shortly. We seem to always be here. Always seeing the same staff. Watching patients come and go. It's not normal but I guess it's just what we have to deal with. Stitching the wounds, bandaging the cuts. I can do nothing but watch. Just watch, sit back and relax.

**Give 'Em Hell Kid – My Chemical Romance**

"I miss you babe!"

"You always miss me! How are things where you are?"

"Just like always. It never changes here in the murder scene. Ya know what? Come with me. Run away with me babe. You can get away from your brother and we can be together. We're still young, we could rule this place!"

"I would like nothing more. But until you come for me, do me a favour? Give 'em hell."

**I Never Told You What I Do For a Living – My Chemical Romance**

Another night, another knife, another name to cross of the list. Alfred Jones. He looks at me with fear in his eyes. And he asks me why. "Why do you do this? The money, the fame?"

I tip back my head and laugh. I spent my life with this man longing for the satisfaction of pulling a trigger, the gun against his temple. But I never got the chance. In the brief moment I took to answer his question, it was all too late. 2 gun shots and it was the end of us both.

**The Interview – AFI**

Tears streamed down my face. Hot tears as he told me everything I had been dreading to know. Every single word that passed his lips sent me sobbing. Crying uncontrollably. He was hiding nothing. And then as he threw himself backwards into the water below him, brick clung to his chest, tied to his ankle, I let out a scream. There was nothing left to know. He could tell me nothing else.

**Mr Brightside – The Killers**

She climbed into his car. I stood watching from a few feet away, hoping it was all a dream, that I was just asleep, in the long grass. But of course I wasn't so lucky. Then my luck began to change! He told her to wait for a second and began walking back into the restaurant. I couldn't stop myself from jumping from the bench and grabbing his hand. He was surprised. That much was obvious. He hadn't seen me in so long. We used to be great friends before I ran away to stop myself from saying something that could ruin our friendship. But this time I could not stop myself. I pulled him down by the collar and kissed him with all I had. I was not about to lose him to someone else even if I had been the one to leave him before confessing my love. But as those lips moved against mine and a soft sound of pleasure escaped them, I knew he wouldn't be leaving that that girl tonight.

**Dear June – Nickasaur!**

"You are so beautiful mon petit maple and I can't even begin to tell you how much I want you back with me. I might die without you hear! Ok, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but I really do need you. I need you back with me to walk with me through the park and watch movies with me and cuddle on cold nights. I want to sit and talk about our future together. Mon petit maple, I cannot put into words how much I love you. Just please, call me back. I hope this isn't truly the end for us."

I listened to the voicemail at least 5 times before I pushed that one button I thought I would never want to press. 'Return Call.'

**Through Glass – Stone Sour**

Hallo Bruder. I haven't seen you in what feels like forever. I don't know how long exactly. I just know that it's been too long on my own with my thoughts. But I'm still me. You're still looking at your older brother. I'm the same Gilbert. I might look a little different but it's still me. You really are a saint aren't you West? After all I did, you can still hold back that look of disgust when you visit me. It takes a saint to want to visit me in the first place. So as look at you through this pane of glass I realise what I have been. And what I have been is the worst brother possible. So I'm sorry.

* * *

Wow this was so difficult! Most of them really sucked xD I thought it would be easy until I actualy l started it. I blame the songs being super hard xD and the fact my fingers are freezing cold...

Anyway read and review. Tell me which was your favourite if you have one. I think they were all pretty meh but if I didn't post anything I thought was meh I would have like no fics :P

Tora xxx


End file.
